


Unexpected

by ellynefics (floofsta_x)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Little Brother!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofsta_x/pseuds/ellynefics
Summary: You hadn’t expected to have such a good time at one of your rare visits to a nightclub, but you found yourself living it up. You were already a little tipsy when you met Lee Jooheon; he was, too. Neither of you could deny your natural attraction and chemistry. A few rounds of drinks, a few dances; one thing led to another, and soon enough you were in bed with him.It all hit you the next morning. You panicked and ran off without as much as an explanation to your still-sleeping one night stand. As the pain and guilt faded, you never expected to have to as much as think about him again, but fate said otherwise…





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of [a tumblr prompt](https://ellynefics.tumblr.com/post/160486841335/anti-herosoulsx-does-the-i-slept-with-you-the).

“Come on, meet us at Reyman’s, (Y/N). It’ll be fun. It’s Friday night, and you haven’t done something like this in forever.” It was apparent that your friend already had a couple drinks; her words slurred together. “We miss you. Hang out with us, pleeease?”

You covered the mic on your cellphone and sighed. This call happened quite frequently, and from the moment you saw Lydia’s name on the caller ID, you had known what you would hear when you picked up. _‘Come to the bar with us.’ ‘It’ll get your mind off things.’ ‘We already have a DD.’ ‘Wish you were here.’_

Normally, even on weekends, heading downtown would be out of the question, especially to Reyman’s, a nightclub on Eleventh Street. You would whine about having homework, or being too tired after your shift, or having another commitment. Really, those were lies though. You were never in the mood.

Except for tonight.

“Ok, Lyd.” The words slipped out almost before you could catch them. “Give me half an hour.”

“Yay!” Came a chirp from the other side, and other excited squeals from your group of college friends. “I’m so excited! See you soon!”

So, you had thrown on a little black dress and some pumps, and applied some makeup. Despite some doubts you had on the way over, you walked in and instantly picked up good vibes. Lydia and the others greeted you enthusiastically. Before long, you found that you were starting to truly enjoy yourself. The crowd was wild and raucous, dance-floor hungry, which was how you liked it. Alcohol was flowing freely and generously. As the cherry on top, the deejay had a stellar mix going. A couple hours passed; you were twenty dollars into a tab. The drinks you ordered were going down more quickly than you realized.

Needless to say, you were already tipsy, and had another sweet pink concoction in your hand when in the middle of an energetic Trance track, you ran right into _him_.

One stud earring and teased black hair caught your attention right away, as well as his good looks. He was wearing fairly loose leather pants, as well, which made him look skinnier than he probably actually was. Maybe it was the alcohol in your blood, but he seemed cute and handsome and sexy all at once. Somehow, you just found each other in the middle of the dance floor, made eye contact, got to jamming, and never left each other’s side afterwards.

Everything was a blur from that point on. Between spots of dancing, the two of you went back to the bar and ordered more rounds, talked, laughed about things; exactly what, well those memories were almost instantly lost to the alcohol. You sensed that like you, he really wasn’t much of a party animal, but drink freed him up considerably. When he was in this mood, he was as sociable as a butterfly and naturally easygoing. His smile (and accompanying, adorable dimples) was the thing that anchored you to his arm. You got lost in each other; you danced closer and closer until you felt your thighs grind against his. There was the feeling of his hand in the small of your back, too, a gentle pressure that made you feel safe and wanted.

And then he kissed you. It happened so fast, but you welcomed it. His lips were soft and sweet even through the bitter of the beer, and you were instantly seduced. After a long moment, he pulled away and a breathy question tumbled out of his mouth:

_“May I take you home with me?”_

You smiled and nodded at the beautiful boy standing there right above you, his alluring charms too much. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but yes, you wanted to be his so badly. The next thing you did was turn to the tender and ask for your tabs, which you paid. On the way out, you notified your DD that you were going home early. Then, you and him were on the curb, hailing a taxi. In no time, you had found an empty one; he opened the cab door for you and slipped in the backseat too, telling the driver the address in the process. It wasn’t far.

The whole ride, you were practically in his lap. You couldn’t seem to get enough of his lips, and he was as involved as you were in your sloppy make-out session. Every once in a while you would separate from him to pepper kisses on his jaw. Then, maybe, lean down a little more to suck dark marks into his neck. Inevitably, though, your tongues tangled together again. Neither of you were shy about the lewd noises you made. When you started rolling your hips against his crotch, he could barely hold back low groans. He was already so hard for you, and the heat between your legs told you that you were in a similar state of mind regarding him.

Finally, you pulled up to your destination, and he fished a twenty out of his pocket and told the driver, between heavy breaths, to just keep it all. As you kicked open the door and slipped out, you could particularly feel his hand on your inner thigh, so close to your aching womanhood. The two of you stumbled to the door and he fiddled with his key. After a few unsuccessful attempts at finding the keyhole, and growls of frustration, he finally got his hand to work with him, and the door swung open and in. You leapt into his arms; as you crossed the threshold, the dark of his apartment swallowed the two of you.

You might have both been drunk, but he was still able to carry you to his bed, sluggish feet knowing every step of the way. Again, it took him a minute, but he finally managed to pull down the zipper on your back, and your dress fluttered to the floor in the doorway of his bedroom. Before long, assorted articles of clothing lay scattered across the hardwood, and nothing remained on either of you, save a condom he had grabbed from a box in his nightstand and allowed you to help him roll on.

Almost immediately, he flipped you over into missionary position, confirming what his rough grip had made you suspect–he was dominant in bed. You didn’t care, though, since you tended to want to be submissive anyway, and your inebriated state made you feel lazier than normal as well. He leaned forward to kiss you again as he entered you; the way he filled you up was unlike anything you had experienced before. “Oh, fuck, yes baby,” You moaned against his lips.

“You like that, huh?” One of his hands was on your cheek, the light, tender counterpoint to the other, which had a hard, firm grip on your middle, giving him the leverage he needed for his sloppy thrusts.

“Y–Yes.” Shocks of pleasure ripped through your body, again and again; as you got rapidly closer to your orgasm, you found your cries getting more frequent and involuntary. You reached up, over your head, to grab the gap in his wooden headboard. “Shit, you feel so good deep inside me.”

With a last kiss, he straightened up, lustfully watching his hips connect with yours. Now his hands were both squeezing your sides, and you could practically feel the bruises forming there on your hips. Still, his throbbing cock cancelled out all other pain.

The cry erupted from his lips sooner than you expected; you felt it all as he emptied himself into the condom. You came soon afterwards, too, and your walls tightened around him, milking him of every last drop of semen he could surrender. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured and leaned down, rubbing your nose with his own. Then he slid out of you and quickly dealt with the protection, tying it closed with a bit of trouble and tossing it in the general direction of a small trash can nearby. He missed, of course, but both of you were too drunk to care.

Gingerly you climbed underneath his gray satin sheets and black comforter, wiggling in. Moments later, he joined you, reaching out to once again find the soft curve of the small of your back. In response, you snuggled closer to his still-bare body.

 

* * *

 

_Ugh, what a terrible headache…_

As your vision cleared the next morning, you were barely able to think about anything else but your hangover. At least you were alive; if you weren’t, you doubted you’d hurt the way you did now. Small fragments from the night before slowly returned to you. Lydia’s call, getting ready, the nightclub, hitting the tequila bottle pretty heavily. You had so much to drink. What ensued? With a groan you swung your legs over the edge of the bed.

The cold, hard floor against the bare soles of your feet jolted you fully into the present, and in that moment, sheer panic took over as you realized you were in an unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar bed. Naked. You never slept naked, usually your pajamas kept you nice and warm–

Movement behind you startled you out of your wits. Whipping around, you realized for the first time that there was someone else there, a boy your age, still sleeping contentedly. He had just rolled over to face you, murmured something unintelligible in his sleep. The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile, and a dimple appeared momentarily. His earring and messy black hair triggered your memory, and it all came rushing back. Meeting on the dance floor, more and more drinks, going home with him, making out in the taxicab; of course, it had all culminated in a one night stand, here.

The more you thought about it, the more embarrassed you got. You had slept with him after barely knowing him for an hour. In fact, now it dawned on you that you hadn’t even learned his name, and you couldn’t recall if he had asked for yours. _At least he’s as handsome as I remember._ Were you really that lonely? Or maybe, that punch-love-drunk? How had this happened?

Somehow, it had, and now you were here. Your hangover was killing you. You wanted nothing more than to be out of there.

So, you stood and tiptoed around the room, gathering your clothes and pulling them on. Your hair was definitely atrocious, and you probably smelled of old body fluids. At this point you didn’t care, though, and using his shower was unthinkable. Hopefully, you wouldn’t run into anyone you knew on the way home, and the cabbie would be the only one you’d speak a word to. You collected your purse and phone, and with a last look over your shoulder at the beautiful boy sleeping peacefully in his bed, made your way out the door and into the morning light.

Once you had quietly told the taxi driver your address, you stared out the window and watched the streets go by. As much as you tried to stop it, guilt plagued you. Something deep down in your conscience whispered that you should have at least waited for him to wake up. Then, you could have had a candid talk about what happened. He had seemed like a nice guy, gentle in personality and charming even with his system overrun with alcohol.

 _Oh, well. Too late now._ There wasn’t much of a chance you’d ever see him again, and you had also already grounded yourself from any more outings until you felt you would be able to maintain more self-control.

 

* * *

 

You took a nice long bath immediately upon your return to your apartment. It felt so good, especially considering that you had been too drunk and tired the night before to clean yourself up, so your essence had dried in your crotch.

As your mother had always said, the most mundane things were the best for the soul, so when you were feeling back to normal and had changed into fresh clothes, you set to work around your apartment, cleaning and doing laundry. In no time, cheerily singing along to some peppy pop and focusing on busy work made you forget all about the night before, at least for a while.

Late in the afternoon, approaching evening, actually, you got a text from your baby brother, Changkyun:

> **Kyunnie:** Still coming to brunch tomorrow sis?
> 
> _You:_ ofc, mom would kill me if I didn’t

It was true; at least once a month, your parents (particularly your mother) insisted on gathering on a Sunday afternoon after church for lunch. Usually she fed you something breakfasty, like pancakes or waffles or potato bake, so you had started to refer to it as Sunday brunch. Missing was highly frowned upon, unless your reason was urgent. But why would you complain? It was free food. Also it gave you a chance to see your family. Sometimes your life got too busy between work and school; so, even though you lived nearby, you didn’t always get to stop in and say hi.

> **Kyunnie:** ahah, you’re not wrong
> 
> **Kyunnie:** I’m excited to see you, I miss you noona
> 
> _You:_ Me too Changkyunnie ❤︎

At his sweet words and the thought of the way he had you in his phone, ‘(Y/N) noona’, you smiled and sighed lovingly. He was born when you were a year and a half old, and from the moment your parents brought him home in their arms, you had adored him. Of course, you fought in your early years. Siblings always have something to argue about at some point, right? However, as you both `grew, you discovered that nothing could outweigh the fondness you felt for each other.

Now that you were out of the house and he was in his first couple years of college, you were physically distant, and it hurt sometimes. He was always on your mind, though. After, all, he was still your bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, goofy, sometimes serious, matter-of fact little brother. As he forged a life for himself and stepped out on his own, young ladies started to flock to his side, finding his deep voice, round baby face, straight white smile, and contagious energy attractive. Thus he often texted you for advice on things such as women and dating and sex.

 

* * *

 

Before you knew it, you were waking up again, this time in your own bed and familiar pajamas. Also, in a much better mood. You showered and made yourself a cup of coffee, then threw on a nice, bright, comfy sundress that matched the weather and your attitude. Of course, you also had to apply a matching lipstick color. Around ten-thirty, you grabbed your keys and made your way out front to your car.

It was only about a ten minute drive over to the familiar blue house, the one you had grown up in. The paint had faded noticeably over twenty-one years, but the sight of it still made you feel like you had come home. As you pulled up, you noticed that your brother’s black Honda was already in the driveway. So, it was no surprise that he greeted you at the door. As you stepped across the threshold, he practically tackled you in a hug, a wide grin taking over every corner of his face. “(Y/N)!” He cheered, squeezing the heck out of you, probably harder than he intended to.

Gasping for air, but mostly because you were laughing so hard, you cheered back, “Changkyun!” and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Jeez, I think you’ve gotten taller since I last saw you.”

“That’s what mom said, too.” Letting go, he rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face. “Maybe you’re just remembering me as a fifteen year old.”

“Oh yeah, you’re in college now huh? Living it up in the dorms. Partying every night. Getting laid.” You poked him in the ribs and a sly grin slid across your face. As his noona, it was your sacred duty to give him a hard time. “Slow down, tiger.”

“Whatever. I don’t see action as much as you think I do.” His reaction was quick; he sighed and shook his head. Secretly, you were disappointed that he didn’t get cutely flustered. Mentioning girls to him when he was in high school would make him go instantly red in the face. Sometimes, he’d have a few choice words to say to you under his breath, too.

“But you _do_ get laid.”

Pink tinted his cheeks. There was the blush you were looking for. You grinned in victory. Before you could embarrass him any more, he changed the subject. “Mom’s making chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Mm, the best in the world.” You made a beeline for the kitchen. The scent told you everything, even before you had rounded the corner.

Yep, as he had said, there she stood in an apron, mixing a huge batch of batter and sprinkling chocolate chips on top of the pancake she had poured on the stovetop griddle a second ago. “Hi sweetie.” She turned around and grinned at you. “It’s so good to see you. I’d come over there and give you a hug, but I’m coated in flour and baking soda. Also, it’s bad luck to burn the first pancake.”

A chuckle left your mouth. “Ok, I’ll hug you instead.” You wrapped your arms around her middle and gave her a squeeze, and she patted you on the arm.

At almost that exact moment, your bespectacled father emerged from the bedroom hallway. “Well, well, look who’s here.”

“Dad!” He was your absolute favorite person in the entire world; you didn’t waste a single second in encircling him in a hug, too.

 

* * *

 

The four of you stood in the kitchen for close to an hour, talking about what was new (or not new, in your case, your job was as boring as ever), and watching as your mother kept pouring pancake batter and drizzling chocolate chips in. She always insisted on making a lot and sending some home with you and Changkyun.

Around eleven-fifteen, the sound of the front doorbell ringing startled you out of your little family bubble. “I’ll get it!” you chirped, and hopped back through the house to the front entrance. Not in the slightest did you expect anything worse than someone with the wrong address, or a church friend of your parents, bringing news. However nothing prepared you for what–or, rather, who–you saw when you turned the knob and pulled the door open.

You found yourself face-to-face with _him_ , once again.

Your one-night stand. There was no doubt in your mind; it was him.

True, He was wearing torn jeans instead of the leather he had sported two nights ago, and his hair wasn’t as perfectly styled and teased as it had been back at Reyman’s, either. Now he seemed a lot fluffier and tamer and could be a normal college kid, no different from your brother. A black composition notebook was tucked under his arm. He still wore one stud earring, and those deep dimples and white smile were the same as well. They dropped from his face quickly upon seeing you. The two of you ended up standing there for a moment, staring each other down. Damn, he must remember everything. You couldn’t keep your eyes on him for long. Your wound was still so fresh; shame and guilt flooded your heart, and honestly it took everything you had to not slam the door in his face.

“Uh, hi…I’m looking for, Changkyun. He said he was here–and his car’s in the driveway.” Your unexpected visitor finally cleared his throat and spoke, breaking the momentary spell of awkwardness that had befallen you both.

Thank goodness your little brother had heard the low voice of another male and came around the corner right then. He had no clue that he was saving you from total embarrassment. When he saw the kid at the door, his face lit up. “There you are. About time you show up, man.”

“Ah you know, it’s Sunday. Everyone drives slow.” Like nothing had just happened, and he didn’t just have an expression on his face akin to seeing a ghost, the older, taller boy grinned. Stepping in, he met Changkyun chest to chest in a momentary bro-hug. “I really don’t mean to intrude on your family time. Are you sure you still have a couple minutes to look over my new stuff?”

“Yeah, always.” Your brother nodded and jerked his thumb in the direction of the hallway where the both of your bedrooms used to be, before you had moved out. “We can camp out in my old room.”

“Sounds great. Thanks for letting me in, uh–”

It took a moment for you to realize that the last phrase was directed at you. You glanced up and found that he had fixed his deep brown irises on you again, and your cheeks started to burn. Good thing you had a layer of foundation on.

“Oh!” Not seeming to notice your hesitancy, Changkyun jumped at the chance to introduce you. “Jooheon, This is (Y/N), my big sister. (Y/N), this is my best friend, Lee Jooheon. I think I’ve mentioned him to you before? We met through slam poetry club at the college.”

This revelation sent you reeling. Indeed, you recalled the name coming up in texts sometimes with Changkyun, but you had no clue in the slightest that your brother’s friend was the man you had spontaneously slept with. Well, at least you could finally put a name to his face, and vice versa too.

“It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N).” His bright smile, which at Reyman’s had filled you with warmth, now chilled you, and for a moment you thought you wouldn’t be able to take his outstretched hand. You made every fiber of your being stay rooted to the spot and reach out, though. Perhaps your grip was weak, your facial expression too unconvincing, but if it was, neither your brother nor Jooheon mentioned it.

“You, too, Jooheon.” You barely managed to croak out.

The two of them turned to go up to Changkyun’s room, and you stopped back in the kitchen before excusing yourself to go to your car and chill out. You needed to be as far away from that boy as you could get at the moment. Sitting sideways in the driver’s side seat, door open, staring up at the sky, which was darkening as a Summer thunderstorm moved in, you tried unsuccessfully to come to terms what was happening inside the house and also inside of you.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, when your mother called out that it was time for lunch, you had a headache and none of your worries were abated. But your tummy rumbled at the thought of chocolate chip pancakes, so you figured maybe that would help you feel a bit better.

You took your sweet time in getting inside. Knowing Changkyun, he and Jooheon would probably take forever in getting downstairs, too. It turned out you had pretty good timing. As you walked in, the big plate of pancakes was being set down. Of course the smell had drawn your little brother down, and he was eyeing them hungrily. Jooheon, meanwhile, was conversing with your father, and the two of them seemed to be getting along swimmingly so far (much to your chagrin).

Then, from your mother came a question that made your heart sink even more: “Jooheon, have you eaten yet?”

“Well–no.” The tall, dimpled boy turned around and stuttered a bit. You couldn’t help but notice that his gaze flickered to you for a moment before dropping to the pancakes and finally your mom.

“Stay and eat with us. There’s enough for everyone.”

“No, no, that’s fine. I better get going home anyway–”

Your dad reached out a hand and clapped it to Jooheon’s shoulder. “And turn down free food? Come on, I was a college kid once. Be smart. Stay. Save a meal that costs you something.”

You groaned inwardly, even before he had responded. This was going to be a long brunch.

“Uh, ok, I guess.” He shrugged and dipped his head slightly. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem at all, Jooheon.” After your mother took off her apron and tossed it on the kitchen counter, your parents slid their chairs out and sat down. The three of you younger ones took this as a cue to do the same. You hoped Changkyun would decide to sit across from you and leave the spot at dad’s left shoulder for Jooheon, but of course that didn’t happen. So, the latter didn’t have a choice, he had to sit straight in front of you. All the shame, shyness, and awkwardness you had ever felt up to that point could not compare to what rushed through you then.

Your father said a quick prayer. The moment eyes were open, the food was being passed around eagerly. Eggs, sausage, and banana slices started the rounds. Pancakes would come later. You tried your hardest not to look for too long at Jooheon as he passed things across. However, in contrast, he couldn’t seem to stop staring at you. His attention made you more flustered by the moment. What was his problem? Was there something on your face? Or was he so angry at you that he’d give anything he had to make you uncomfortable? If that was the case, it was working.

“So, Jooheon, I’m curious, what’s your major?” Once again, a family member, your mother this time, gave you respite. You could feel it when he took his gaze off you, and finally you could eat some of your scrambled eggs.

“I’m the same as Changkyun, English.” If you were to look up from your plate, you were pretty sure you’d see his smile and ever-present dimples. At this point it was pretty much burned into your memory. Ugh. “It’s really odd that we didn’t meet until we both joined slam poetry club.”

“I’ve been thinking about it, and there’s no possible way. Must have been a timing thing.” Changkyun added through a bite of sausage, swallowing it before continuing. “Jooheon is a really great poet. He’s been selected as featured writer for the college arts annual next semester.”

“Oh really? That’s amazing!” Your mother cheered. “Are you excited, Jooheon?”

“Yeah, for sure. It’s a pretty big honor.” His hand flashed across your vision as he reached for his first couple of pancakes. “Someone pass the butter and syrup, please?” Changkyun was the first to answer his request, since he had pretty much hoarded both in anticipation of his first tall stack.

 

* * *

 

You were extremely glad that the rest of supper went on in this way, mostly your parents asking Jooheon things and him answering. Sometimes Changkyun would add something in; usually it was something praising his friend. Despite the odd swirl of hate, regret, annoyance, embarrassment, and jealousy running through your head, you had flashes of pride for your kind little brother, who always saw the best in people.

It was during one of these moments when you finally finished your eggs and sausage, the last in the family to do so. Trying not to be too invasive, you reached over a few things to grab a couple of those delicious chocolate chip pancakes.

Jooheon was trying to tell Changkyun something and reaching over for second helping, too, at the precise same moment. He didn’t find the plate or the food, however, only your hand, which he grabbed right before his brain caught up.

For the second time that day, the two of you froze. You made yourself look across at him. Time stood still, too. He was the first to drop his gaze this time, but only to your lips, before his true reaction: pulling away. “Uh, sorry, (Y/N).” His voice was a whisper, a murmur. Also he blushed a bit. Not beet red, but red enough to tell that he was fighting embarrassment and losing.

“It’s fine.” What went through boys’ heads? You sighed a bit, and finished grabbing your food. “Mom, could you pass the good stuff?”

“Of course, dearie.” She slid the butter and maple syrup over, and you wasted no time in properly slathering your pancakes. As you were putting everything back in the middle for the next person, you happened to look up at Jooheon and gave a start at what you saw. He was staring at you again, with a strange expression. Or maybe he had never looked away after holding your hand for point-five seconds. It was something between hesitancy and God only knew what else, but certainly, extremely awkward.

You had a moment of bravery, pursed your lips, and almost said, _“What the hell man?”_ but in the end decided it wasn’t worth it. Perking your eyebrows, you simply chose to keep eating your food, eyes boring straight into the pottery plate.

 

* * *

 

This terribly uncomfortable situation must have shrunk your belly because you could only polish off your first helping. Normally you’d have up to three, but you weren’t feeling it today. “May I please be excused?”

Both your parents nodded. You wiped your mouth with your napkin and pushed the chair back, getting up and almost immediately making a beeline for the front door. Not too long before, the sound of rain on the roof had started. Standing out on the front porch, just out of the reach of the pattering water, sounded marvelous.

In no time, you were outside. Inhaling the the sweet scent of fresh air, you went over to the wood porch railing and put one foot in the gap, leaning forward on your knee. Your thoughts still swirled, jamming up your ability to think, but the rain’s cleansing effect started to work on you. Slowly, you calmed your breathing and shut your eyes, tuning out everything but the sound of the rain.

Right about five minutes later, the sound of someone behind you startled you. As the doorknob wiggled and turned, you jumped a bit and panicked, expecting to see Jooheon step out. However, it wasn’t him, but Changkyun. When you recognized his baby face, you heaved a sigh of relief.

“Hey, sis. Are you alright?” He came up beside you and draped an arm over your shoulders. There was pure worry and concern on his face.

“Yeah.” You lied. You weren’t exactly sure why you did, but it made you feel even more guilty than you already were. Straightening up, you shoved your hands in your dress’s pockets and avoided his gaze, looking out towards the street instead.

“No, you’re not.” He almost instantly replied. “It’s Jooheon, isn’t it. I saw how you reacted when you opened the door for him earlier, and just now, at the table. Something happened between you two, huh? Before today.” Almost as if to punctuate what he was saying, a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Dammit, he had hit the nail right on the head. Changkyun always had a talent for this sort of thing. He was a sensitive, empathetic kid, and could pick up on the tiniest things relatively quickly. There was no use hiding from him now. Still, it wasn’t until you heard the boom of thunder ten seconds later that you finally decided to tell him.

“Lydia invited me to Reyman’s Nightclub Friday night. Long story short, I was having fun and a little too much to drink. I met Jooheon there. We clicked, kissed, made out in the taxicab on the way to his place, and I--I let him take me to bed.”

“Then you walked out on him the next morning.”

“Yeah… hey, how did you know?"

Changkyun shook his head. “(Y/N)…I think he fell pretty hard for you.” leaning sideways against one of the porch posts, he caught your gaze and held it firmly. His dark eyes flashed.

“Yeah, yeah, I wondered. That’s just _great_.” Suddenly feeling pretty annoyed, but also about ready to cry, you heaved a sigh and ground your teeth.

“Do you not like him back?” Your brother always knew how to ask the hard questions, too. “It’s ok if you don’t, I think he’d understand, but–”

“Ugh, _fuck_ , Changkyun. I don’t know. We both had no idea what we were doing and that one night stand was exactly that–a one night stand. I’m surprised he remembers me. I didn’t even remember him right away, even when I woke up in his bed.” You groaned and turned to face him fully. “Plus, I don’t know if he’d forgive me for walking out. I totally panicked and so badly wanted to be home. I had only known him for just over an hour when we had sex and slept together. I’ve never fallen that hard and that fast for anyone, even drunk.”

Changkyun’s knowing nod appeared again. “Yeah, I was surprised to hear you admit it too. It usually takes you a long time to get close to someone.” He clenched and worked his jaw, something he always did while he was thinking. “Well, this sounds like something you need to work out between the two of you. Me, I’m still his best friend–he’s a nice guy, wouldn’t hurt a fly, really, though some of his poetry is really aggressively paced and the way he reads it is aggressive, too. But he’s so tender hearted, and cares about everyone. I know that this is hurting him as much as you. As I said before, he fell pretty hard for you. I bet he’ll be out here soon wanting to talk.”

“Probably.” You exhaled a long-held breath. It felt good, just how it had felt good to admit all this to Changkyun.

Pressing his mouth into a line, your little brother nodded a last time and pulled you in for a nice long hug. “I love you, Noona. I don’t like seeing you like this. However, I know you’ll make the right choice. Oh, yeah, by the way, if he ever does anything dumb again, please tell me. I’ll whip his ass for ya.”

You wanted to laugh but instead felt your tears return in full force. They threatened to spill over, so you could only lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

 

* * *

 

With that, Changkyun went inside. You remained for another little while, waiting for the rain to stop pouring down and your thoughts to stop swirling. The fragments in your head were starting to come together. Slowly, a definitive idea started to form in your head of what you wanted to say to Jooheon. All you needed now was him. _Maybe I’ll go and pull him away. It would be easier._ Bobbing your head decisively, you spun and stepped towards the front door.

There was no need. As soon as you reached for the knob, it turned and Jooheon pulled the door open from the inside. At the unexpected close proximity, both of you had to fight ‘deer in the headlights’ stares again. However it didn’t take long to come to your senses, and you stepped back, allowing him room to walk out. He settled in a little spot a comfortable distance away.

Silence reigned briefly, but all at once the two of you met each others’ eyes and blurted out in tandem, “So–about Fri–”

Those dimples appeared, and Jooheon motioned for you to go on. You took a deep breath before doing so. “Yesterday morning, when I woke up in your bed and realized where I was, I panicked. All I really wanted was to be at home, and so I up and left. I’m sorry, I should have stayed and talked things out with you. I owed you the benefit of the doubt, but no, I was a complete asshole and ran away. I figured I’d never see you again, but I was wrong.” There it was. It was off your conscience. Your heart felt a million times lighter. Now all there was to do was wait for what he had to say. You wrung your hands and slouched, not really sure what to expect.

A million different scenarios flashed through your head, but a half-chuckle was not one of them. That’s what you heard, though. You popped your head up, confusion flitting across your face. “Heh. I forgave you for that a long time ago.” He started giggling for real, and your eyes widened. “I can’t believe I legitimately thought you’d yell at me and cuss me out.”

Jooheon sucked in a deep breath. Whether this was an attempt to control his sudden fit of laughter or his racing heart, you weren’t sure. After a moment, he continued on. Slowly, hesitancy and sadness seeped back into his voice. “No, (Y/N), I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. If I hadn’t taken everything way too fast, you wouldn’t have been in that situation in the first place. When we were still at Reyman’s, I should have stopped to think about the time, and also how much we had both had to drink. Instead I let my lust run away with me. When it hit me the next morning that I hadn’t even asked your name, that’s when I knew I had royally fucked up.”

“It wasn’t just you, though.” You broke in. “There were a few times where I stopped and asked myself what the hell I was doing, and I decided I wanted to be with you. I don’t think it was purely the tequila, either. I had plenty of chances to back out, like after you kissed me and asked me to come home with you.”

He nodded. “And I would have let you go. One no, one word of fear or uncertainty and that would have been the end of that.”

“I don’t doubt it.” The corner of your mouth tipped up, and you took a moment to just look him over well for the first time (also, with a sober eye). Only now did you feel comfortable enough to do so. You couldn’t help but think that to anyone else, he’d be a dream boy. He was well-built, naturally thick (you already knew, in more ways than one), and that smile was definitely swoon-worthy. Also, from what you had heard at the table earlier, he was quite talented and intelligent. What girl wouldn’t go for that?

“I understand if–if we’ve gotten this far and you still can’t imagine having anything to do with me. But please, I need to ask: would you be alright with–with a do-over?” All of a sudden, Jooheon’s gaze was intense and determined. “(Y/N), hands down, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. I just feel this really strong connection to you, like we’ve been friends for ages. I guess it’s no surprise now that I know you’re Changkyun’s sister, but I didn’t have the faintest idea, two nights ago. I w–would really like to get to know you. Even if we never, you know, date or anything. Just be friends. I thought I had missed my chance to know you, but now that I have a second one, I intend to go for it with all I have.”

There was no hesitation in your reply. It flooded your heart, mind, and mouth instantly. “Yes, of course.” In these last few minutes, Jooheon had without a doubt won you over again. You believed your brother now; before, you had been a bit skeptical when he had told you that Jooheon was super-caring and “wouldn’t hurt a fly, really.” The tall, dimpled boy had proven it for himself, though.

He lit up, his eyes becoming crescents. It was probably possible to swim in his dimples, too. “Awesome. Ah, I’m so excited.”

“Do you want my number? I’m usually pretty busy during the day with work, but I’m sure we could find a time to hang out. Even if it’s meeting somewhere for lunch.”

“Yeah, of course.” Jooheon pulled out his cellphone and flicked it on, tapping a few times and handing it over to you. “Just put it in and I’ll text you something later. Then you’ll have mine, too.”

Gingerly you took the phone, and discovered that he had opened a new contact. You punched your nine digits into the right field and gave it back. “Sounds great.” A grin slid onto your face. You were legitimately excited to see where time would take this.

“Well, I better go. I already told Changkyun bye. Plus, I have an apartment to get back to and a lovely lady to text, so…”

“Ok. Drive safe.”

Then, all at once, he closed the gap between you. Familiar gentle, firm pressure settled on the small of your back, and soft lips placed a single, chaste kiss on yours.

“Thanks, I will.” He turned and hopped down the stairs, spinning around to wave at you one last time.

His face was beet red; you were sure yours was, too. But the both of you were still smiling stupidly.

You watched him hop into a little gray car across the street and drive off. _Please let me see Lee Jooheon again soon._


End file.
